Current medical imaging devices offer a great number of functions and accordingly a great number of complex operating elements. For example, concrete embodiments of imaging processes and thus the imaging parameters vary greatly depending on the area imaged and the diagnostic goal. While imaging processes are sometimes hard to operate, this problem grows more severe if the medical imaging device is used in sterile environments, (e.g., during a surgical intervention). For example, medical imaging devices having a c-arm and a mobile carrier for the c-arm may be used as interventional modalities. In such an environment, an operating device has to be provided which on the one hand allows ergonomic use of the complex functions, on the other hand fulfils the requirements for a sterile operation.
In this context, it has been proposed to cover operating elements of user interface devices, which may be sterilely operated, with a sterile, transparent foil, sheet or drape. This measure is required because the provided operating elements may not suitable for sterilization, (e.g., steam sterilization), as they contain electronic components, (e.g., displays). Therefore, they do not fulfil the requirements regarding hygiene and sterility. A disadvantage of using sterile covers is the reduction of operating ergonomics and required additional, time-consuming steps while preparing the surgery or imaging process, because a covering foil which is complicated to handle has to be wrapped around the relevant operating elements.
It should be noted that operating elements of user interface devices in known medical imaging devices may be provided at multiple different locations on the device. For example, an x-ray imaging device may include buttons at the housing of the x-ray detector and touchscreens for controlling additional functions, which are located on a separate display unit or display trolley. An additional disadvantage of the current state of the art is thus that a user working at a certain location relative to the medical imaging device may not have access to all functions and operating options. Regarding a medical imaging device having a c-arm, it is possible that a user position close to the c-arm does not allow access to all functions related to the c-arm without moving. Additionally, a user, who may be required to work in a sterile environment, may have to leave the sterile area to operate these functions. A further problem is that some displays may not be adequately positioned such that the user may see all information relevant to the current state of the imaging process.
A major problem of today's medical imaging devices is, in summary, that requirements for sterility reduce ergonomics, operating elements of user interface devices are spread over components of the medical imaging device and information is not always accessible when required.